The present disclosure relates to a display device for a vehicle and a display method for a vehicle.
On an expressway, traffic congestion often occurs at a place where an upward slope starts. This is because when an upward slope starts, vehicle speeds decrease. Therefore, cars following those with decreased speeds are forced to reduce their speeds in a chain reaction.
As a type of technique for solving this problem, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-186345) discloses a vehicle information transmission system that determines whether or not there is traffic congestion information based on navigation information such as speed information of vehicles located ahead and reports, before a traveling vehicle gets caught in traffic congestion, the congestion information to a user of the vehicle.